New Year's Eve
by IndieRa
Summary: NOTE: The characters of this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto" Kakashi is not a perv ok? So what if they have this big age gap! o O lol!


**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

She waited for 10 long years for him to come back, but still he never came.  
The black raven-haired boy with dark black eyes, that once was her team mate and childhood crush, turned out to be her love as she grew older, even without him.  
She nearly lost hope seeing her friends finally happy (Naruto-Hinata, Neji-Tenten,  
Shikamaru-Ino..), leaving her sad and lonely.. still single and waiting.

It was New Year at that time. It was around 8:00 pm when she got out from her tiresome duties in the hospital. She decided to celebrate the occassion by herself. She had dinner in a fancy restaurant, and afterwhich she decided to walk home. She stopped by when she reached the bridge. She rested her arms on the rail looking down at the calm stream and saw her reflection. She could hear crickets chirping and see fireflies all over. She tilted her head up just to see the colorful fireworks in the sky. Then she uttered to herself,  
"beautiful!"She thought of many things that night, one of them was her beloved. She thought to herself,"Am I really meant to live like this? Why can't I stop yearning and longing for him? After all these years, I know I should let go now.. but why can't I stop loving him?" Tears filled her eyes as she asked those questions to herself. Her tears fell down on the calm stream and caused gentle ripples. Her heart pounded in pain as she lingered every bit of memory they had.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from afar, drawing towards her direction. She hurriedly wiped her tears with her fingers and looked at the other end of the bridge where she heard the footsteps. The steps were getting closer and closter, and she saw a tall, manly figure. As the man drew nearer, she saw his grayish-white hair in ninja suit with a mask.. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi was on his way home and saw Sakura on the bridge and greeted her as he walked towards her.  
She faked a smile and greeted him. Kakashi stood beside her and greeted, "Happy New Year! with a smile. "Happy New Year too, Kakashi-sensei!" Both became silent as they watched the fireworks.  
Sakura suddenly became teary-eyed. Kakashi noticed her bright green eyes filled with tears so he asked, "What's wrong Sakura?". "Nothing Kakashi-sensei.." she replied with a sigh. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?" He asked. Then she replied, "What is there to celebrate? What's so happy about new years when it's gonna be the same as last year?" Kakashi was troubled at what she said and had a curious look on his face and asked, "What do you mean?" Sakura continued with a sorrowful face, "Everybody's happy now having there own partners, while I still reamin single and desperately waiting for him!" She bursted into tears and buried her head on her hands.  
Kakashi knew who she meant..it was the last member of the Uchiha clan.. Sasuke. It saddened him to see her in dispair. He then placed his arm unto Sakura's opposite shoulder, trying to comfort her. Sakura quickly responded and turned to face his former sensei and sobbed at his chest. Kakashi felt a sudden rush of blood within him and whispered her name, "Sakura". Feeling a bit hesitant, he gently wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. She cried out so hard in pain saying,  
"I'm tired of waiting for him!" His heart was crushed as she felt the pain Sakura had felt in 10 long years.

He still has his arms around her, while the other one was stroking at her short, pink, glossy hair.  
Sakura then embraced Kakashi, clinging for comfort as she said, "I don't know what to do anymore.  
Kakashi then held Sakura's chin and raised her head high enough to see her radiant face. Then he wiped her tears with his fingers and saw her bright green eyes, filled with sadness. He stared at her beauty as the moonlight lit her face. He then said to the lovely konouchi, "If you're tired of waiting for him, I am here.. If you want him..I could be him!" (oopps! I borrowed this line from Karingkay's siggy.. peace bro!) Kakashi, felt anxious yet somehow relieved to have finally expressed his feelings.Sakura blushed and her eye's widened at what she heard. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that someone would actually love her.. not Kakashi.

Then Kakashi removed his mask. Sakura was completely stunned at his beautiful face, then she suddenly felt his lips pressed against hers. It was cold, soft and slightly moistened. She could've resisted if she wanted to, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was a lovely sight. It was as if they were lovers kissing on the bridge on New Year's eve, under the bright moonlight with colorful fireworks in the sky. As they were kissing, she could feel his heartbeat against hers and the warmth of him, as Kakashi held her tight. Then she thought to herself, "I've always felt something different for him, but I never really cared about it.. and maybe... just maybe.. He's the one whom I've been waiting for."

**-END-**


End file.
